Like a Dream Come True
by Golden-Love-A
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Claire dies and is transported to the Naruverse. Atleast she's able to, oddly enough, keep up the contact with her best friend Lila. Lila thinks the whole thing is suspicious, not just like a dream come true. Is she right? Read to find out. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story idea! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Not in a billion years.**

* * *

_Chapter One: I feel faint_

(Claire POV)

"Here ya go, I brought all of them." My best friend Lila set a bag with my collection of electronics in my lap. She smiled at me.

"How's it going? You feeling okay?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"What do you think, Lila? I feel like a person feels when they know they're going to die." I said, coughing a bit after.

"I know! It's just.. we all wish. I know it could happen any day now..." A tear slid down her cheek. Her best friend dying of an unknown disease suspected to be a kind of cancer.

"Don't cry for me, after all, I'll see you someday.." I'd already been given last rights, so I was sure of this. At fifteen years old, no less. I was going to die before my parents.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But that's an awful long time away." Lila smiled at me again, and left the room. I suppose it hurt too much to say goodbye. I pulled my laptop from the bag she gave me and started playing Minecraft.

(Time skip, to night)

"I think it's time.." I whispered. Earlier during Minecraft the nurse who stayed with us gave me some pills. The pills upset my body and it was hard to breathe. It went downhill from there. Lila, the nurse, and my parents were in the room. I'd put my laptop back in my bag earlier, and said bag was pressed against my side. The nurse gave my parents a sad look.

"If you have something to say to Ms. Claire, I advise you to do it now." She said solemnly. Lila rushed forward, tears streaking down her face.

"Oh Claire, I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you! I'm going to miss you so much and I'll never forget you and I promise never to have a better friend than you!" She sobbed. My parents were crying too.

"We love you Claire.." They said. I was always a sentimental person, so I probably cried too. At this point, I could only hear the voices and see the outlines of people.

"D-d-don't c-cr-cry.." I whispered. Black invaded my vision.

* * *

_Chirp. Chirpp. CHEEEP!_

I felt something beneath me. I heard birds cheeping.

'Grass?' I thought. I got up, actually standing. I felt perfect. I also noticed I was in a forest.

'Since when am I ALIVE? Oh, wait. I am dead, this's probably Heaven.' I spotted my bag.

"How did my bag get in Heaven?" I asked no one in particular. I walked to it and picked it up. Just then I noticed it was a _backpack._ I put it on.

"I might as well explore Heaven.. This is so cool! I wish I could tell Lila what it's like here!" I said, seeing a path. I began walking on the path. As I walked, a thought came to mind. I took my pack off and zipped it open. Everything was there.

"Thank goodness.. I wonder if I'll be able to get on fanfiction mobile!" I said. I fished my phone out, zipped my pack, and shouldered it again. I turned my phone on.

'Sweet! I get wifi in Heaven!' Happy thoughts filled my mind as I resumed walking.

(Lila POV, on Earth)

Once I was back home, I cried my eyes out. I literally think I cried a river of tears.

"No, she wouldn't want me to sit and cry.." I told myself. Sure, Claire was a emotional person, but she definitely would want me to be happy.

'She died earlier, my best friend. I have to be strong. I suppose fanfiction will get my mind off this.. No, but it'll help.' I thought, firing up my own personal computer. I got on the internet, logged in to fanfiction.

"Oh, a PM." I clicked on my Private Messaging tab thing.

"Oh.. My.. God.." I murmured. Impossible, unless there was a hacker.. I saw my friend's body get taken away. _I saw it._ I read the message.

_Dear Lila,_

_Hey! If you actually get this message, then Heaven sure does have good connection. It's kind of weird here. There's a path and I'm in a forest. I'm following the path, and I think there's a town in the distance. I hope your ok._

_-Claire_

No way. I typed furiously, so angry that someone would do that. Hack into my friend's account. My _dead_ friend no less.

_How dare you! My friend is DEAD and you hack her account! You bastard!_

I knew my message was harsh, but at this point I didn't care. The message that came back kind of surprised me.

_Ask me something only you and I know. It would be rather hard to believe.. I guess -.-_

I smirked at the screen. This hacker thought he knew everything, I guess.

_Okay, what disease did you die of?_

I typed. I started giggling. This person was _so_ busted.

_I died of an unknown sickness. Cancer, that's what the doc said. Unknown._

'...No.. fudging... way...' I couldn't believe it. No way. I wanted to believe it so bad. I sighed.

_Okay, I still don't believe you though. What does the village look like?_

I responded. I waited. And waited.. How long did it take to type?

_It has this big tower in front of this mountain.. Kind of like.. Konoha! It has giant gates too! If this is Konoha I AM in Heaven!_

The PM made me smile. It was so Claire.

"Liiiillllaaaa! Dinnerrrr!" My mom's voice called from downstairs. I groaned.

"Coming..." I called back. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I typed a quick message and left for dinner.

(Claire POV)

I certainly MUST be in Heaven! Konoha was right there.. Maybe a mile away? I was so excited! My phone buzzed with a new PM(See, her email is hooked up to her phone and fanfiction account, so the phone buzzes).

_Claire:_

_Sorry it's dinner gotta go :(_

_ps. meet Shikamaru for me ;)_

I laughed. So like her to ask something so silly. I was beginning to wonder, though, what if I wasn't in Heaven? I'd read stories of people being remade in the Naruverse..

'Is this like fanfiction and I'm in the anime?' I wondered, walking slowly toward the answer: Konoha.

* * *

**Aaaand there we have it! I think this is the longest thing I've written ever. Maybe not.**

**Please review, tell me what you think! I thought it was kind of cheesy; what about you?**

**Also: I'm going to try to update this on Saturday. I can't promise I will but I promise I'll try. :)**

**I'm.. taking a break from my other story for now..**

**-Goldie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's Saturday and here is chapter two! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Never. I do not own any electronics listed either.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Konoha_

(Claire POV)

'Wow. Now that I'm right in front of the real thing, Konoha looks huge!' I thought, staring up at the Hokage faces looming over the town. It was hardly a town or village, more like a city without skyscrapers. I smiled to myself as I reached the gate.

"What's your business in Konoha?" A gate guard I never noticed asked. I panicked for a split second, after all, I barely had time to think of an excuse. A girl walking alone was sort of.. off.

"I.. um.. Want to become a citizen?" My simple statement sounded more like a question to me. The guard sighed.

"Alright, come with me. I'll take you to see the Hokage." The guard said calmly(He was actually kind of suspicious. A girl walking alone was kind of.. odd). I nodded and followed him as he walked away.

* * *

(Lila POV)

As I laid in bed that night, I wondered about Claire. The whole thing was awesome! Assuming it was _Claire_, just recreated in the Naruverse. I wondered how everything flows in sync. Claire said she was walking on a path. It was probably daytime there then, because she would need to see the path. Not even mentioning ninja or wild animals that most likely roam around at night. To be honest, I wanted to believe. Believe that Claire really _was_ in the Naruverse, she really was going to Konoha. Most of the time for us, luck despised us. It reminded me of a memory from about four years ago.

_==Flashback==_

"Look Claire! I found a puppy!" I yelled to my friend across the road. We had been walking home(To Claire's house, technically) and I saw this beautiful thick-furred puppy when Claire went across the road. I picked it up and brought it to her.

"Oooh, Lila, that's not just any puppy, that's a husky puppy!" She said when I set it on the ground.

"Aren't husky's expensive?" I asked. She nodded, then looked about as if we were doing something bad.

"Very expensive. Gee, I wonder why someone would dump it on the side of the road.. But now we get to keep it!" Claire said, snatching the pup in her arms. She began walking toward her house.

"How awesome!" I said. The thought of an expensive dog for free! It seemed to good to be true. Suddenly, a car pulled up beside us.

"Is that dog yours?" The man inside asked. Claire shook her head.

"We just found it in the street." She said. The man smiled.

"Oh good, that's my dog. She tends to be adventurous, and likes to escape.." He said. I looked at Claire sadly.

"Okay." We said in unison. So we gave the dog to the man, and he drove away. I glanced at Claire, who sighed.

"Looks like that was too good to be true." She said, smiling slightly. I smiled back.

"Nothing wonderful like that ever happens to us.." I said. We started to walk to Claire's house again. She started giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked, scowling slightly.

"Just some advice: If something is totally awesome, like the puppy, assume something for me. Always assume that it _is_ too good to be true, that there must be something behind it. Some sinister plot.." Claire giggled again. This time, I smiled back.

_==End Flashback==_

Basically, she told me if something seems to good to be true, it is. This whole Naruto thing was unbelievably awesome. And a little... strange. How many people die and are remade in the Naruverse. Zero. Though we don't know what happens to people when they die. It still seems safe enough to assume no one has _ever_ gone to the Naruverse before. So what singled Claire out? I got this creepy feeling. I decided to send her a PM.

_Watch your back. I never forget your advice._

She would certainly remember the pup that day.

* * *

(Claire POV, in the Hokage office)

_Click._

The door shutting behind the gate guy gave me a horror movie creepy feeling. Tsunade, the Hokage, watched me warily.

"So, what brings you to Konoha?" She asked. I noticed her pig.

'If I recall correctly, the piggy's name is Tonton and it can do jutsu. According to Lila's brother, of course. How should I answer Tsunade's question though?' My mind was in a bit of a turmoil.

"I.. uh.. left home.. to.. uh.. come to Konoha?" All my statements sounded like questions now. It was probably just nerves.

"Uh-huh. What's the _real_ reason? I don't have all the time in the world, you know." Found out that quick? Absolutely, ninja can see through anything. Stupid, stupid.

'Just tell the truth.. If she doesn't believe me that's her problem.' I sighed.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you how I got here.." I said. Tsunade began smirking.

"Try me." I took a deep breath.

"Alright, I come from another world, but I died there. I woke up in a forest with my gadgets and I walked along a path and came to Konoha. I can chat with my friend from the other world. That's all I know.." I said quickly. Tsunade stared at me for a second like I was crazy or something.

"Well I see you're not lying.." She said. I sighed.

"In my world, all this is in a TV show." I gestured around with my hands. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"We're also.. advanced in technology. Here, I can show you." I took off my pack and peeked in. My phone was blinking, but I didn't take it out. Instead, I took out my PSVita I saved my allowance to buy. I punched in my passcode and found my Naruto: Shippuden episodes. I walked to her desk.

"Look. This is a bit of the show." I showed her the screen and she watched intently for a minute or so.

"Amazing..." She murmured. I withdrew my device and put it away. I looked at her.

"That's considered normal in my world.." I smiled sheepishly.

"You just made yourself a very important person. What's your name?" An important person to a Hokage? Wow.

"Um, I'm Claire.. I'm also fifteen years old.." I said. This was an awful lot to take in. She nodded.

"I want you to go down and exit the building; I'll have someone waiting for you. They will take care of you. Understood? You just became an asset to the Leaf. Dismissed." She said, waving her hand toward the door.

"Okay.." I mumbled. An asset? If I'm an asset to the Leaf, then the Akatsuki will want me too. What a lot to take in. I exited the room and walked downstairs. It was going to be a whole new adventure, because my caretaker would most likely be a known leaf ninja.

'Who will it be?' I wondered.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it!**

**Please, review and tell me what you think!**

**THANK YOU's go out to the reviewers, followers, and the people who favorited! Thank you so much!**

**Please, review! Tell me what you think. I do care.**

**BTW: Something similar to the puppy incident happened to me too! So that's my inspiration for that.**

**-Goldie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yes! Here is chapter **_**three!**_

**Disclaimer: Don't you realize the answer? N-O.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Enter Kakashi_

(Claire POV)

I waited a minute patiently before facepalming.

'My god, where is that ninja? Unless it's what's-his-name I would expect him or her to come quick. Geez.' I thought. Another thought crossed my mind. I should really see what my phone was blinking for. I pulled it out and clicked on a few things. Thirty seconds later, I was in my PM inbox reading Lila's latest message.

_Watch your back. I never forget your advice._

"What the hell?" I murmured. What did she mean? If she was referring to that puppy we found that time, I didn't mean it.

'I had one of my subconscious moments. She didn't really think I was serious, did she? What a sheep.' I thought. I messaged her back.

_Baka! I was only joking! You thought I meant it you sheep :P_

I giggled. Lila really was an idiot..

"Ahem, you are the one Lady Tsunade was talking about, right?" I voice brought me back to reality. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and looked up.

_'Honestly?'_ I thought. Kakashi Hatake was _such_ a perv. Didn't Tsunade know that?

"Yeah.." I answered him. He did that closed eye smile thing he does.

"Well then! Please come with me. Lady Tsunade sent me to watch you, so..." Kakashi trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"So what?" Please, let it NOT be what I was thinking..

"Well, you'll have to stay with me at my house, see. Let's get going now!" He turned and marched off.

'My god I get stuck with a pervert! I kind of have no choice though, so..' I jogged to catch up with him. The awesome prodigy Kakashi Hatake. Sometimes I surprise myself with how calm I am.

"By the way, I'm Claire." I said. He glanced at me.

"Kakashi. Nice to meet you."

_==Time Skip!==_

"Well, hehe, here we are." Kakashi actually stopped in front of a _house._ I was expecting an apartment. I suppose I don't get what I expect..

"OHMYGOD IT'S SO _MESSY!_" I said loudly when we entered. What could I expect? Nothing less.

"I was planning to clean today!" he held his hands up in defence. I scowled at him. He sighed.

"I have some.. Work to do. You stay here, okay?" Great. Before I could reply he was out the door calling 'Lock the door!' Behind him. I locked the door then turned to face the mess.

'I better get cleaning, after all I don't have anything better to do.' I thought, searching for a good place to start. Looking around the living room more, I discovered the _floor_ was particularly dirty. Ew, especially because I didn't have shoes on when I died. _Awesome._

_==Time skip 'cause I don't want to go into detail==_

I sighed. Compared to how it looked before, I was the cleaning fairy who just happened to stop by. I thought it looked pretty spotless myself. By the time I finished cleaning the _whole house top to bottom_, it was dinnertime. So I went into the spotless kitchen and looked for some ramen. That was another thing on the list of things to remind Kakashi about: Food. When I finished the ramen I fixed a bowl and carried it to the living room. I flicked the tv on. A few minutes later, in comes Kakashi.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this." He said. His visible eye glanced lazily around the room. I placed my bowl of ramen on the coffee table.

"Yeah, because apparently the great Kakashi Hatake has no cleaning skills. I cleaned the _whole_ house." I said. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well sorry! I really _was_ planning to clean it today, you know."

"Excuses, excuses! By the way, we need food and I need stuff too. There's a bit of ramen in the kitchen for you." I picked my ramen up again while Kakashi went into the kitchen.

'Just as I figured, he doesn't want me to see his face.' I smiled to myself as I finished my ramen. I entered the kitchen and saw Kakashi sitting at the table and an empty bowl in the sink. Of course, Kakashi had his mask on.

"Geez, do you even know how to was dishes? I'm not here because I'm your maid, you know." I said, running water and quickly washing the bowls. Kakashi was watching me when I finished.

"It sure seems like you're my maid." He said. I sighed irratably. I'd always been a very clean person.

"I'm going to the guest room, which I suppose is my room. You DO NOT ENTER without knocking and waiting for an answer. Goodnight." I exited the kitchen and went upstairs to find my new room. There were two guest rooms, so I had to choose. I chose a nice-sized one with a large window. The other one had a big window too, but I chose this one because the window sill was wide and you could sit on it. That really appealed to me. I went over to the window and looked out.

"Pretty clearing, probably nice to train in." I said to myself. I turned to look at the bed, where my backpack sat. I felt so much lighter without it on my back. I went to the bed and laid down, moving my backpack to the floor. I leaned over and pulled my laptop and phone out. My phone was blinking.

"I wonder what now.." I removed the notification from the list and fired up my laptop. I logged in to fanfiction, and clicked my PM inbox. New message from Lila.

_Were you really just joking? You're so mean! :-(_

I smiled a bit. This whole thing was awesome, but I was kind of creeping myself out. I _am _usually a calm person though. I typed her back a message explaining what happened, and waited a few minutes for her reply.

_You should make this a story! It'd be really good! I always figured Kakashi was a lazy ass but I don't think it ever showed his house in the anime :P_

I sighed. Lila was so annoying when she talked about the lazy people, like Kakashi and Shikamaru. She always said she thought they were messy people.

"Hehehehe, I guess Lila was right. Lazy people."

* * *

**Okay, for this author's note I have a lot to say:**

**First, a big THANK YOU to my new follower. FOUR follows now! YAY!**

**I didn't think anyone would really be interested in this. It's just another weird idea, nothing special.**

**So.. what did you think? Was it good, bad? Was Kakashi OOC? Do you think Claire is TOO calm? Do you think **_**Lila**_** is too calm? Was it boring? Excellent? Does it answer your questions? Was it too awkward? I'm so curious! I'm not a mind reader you know... So tell me what you're thinking! Please review!**

**BTW: I always thought Kakashi was a secret messy person.**

**I'm also keeping up with my Saturday thing! I guess I'm too lazy to type/update freely.. Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to my followers and people who favorite and reviewers! :)**

**-Goldie**


End file.
